


Flowers

by Valgus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 19:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6920752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valgus/pseuds/Valgus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata looked back at Kageyama once again, smiling so gently, his eyes squinting and all, and Kageyama was unsure whether he had ever seen anything more beautiful, “I hope one day you find someone who makes flowers grow in even the saddest parts of you, Kageyama.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

Kageyama's first practice match in high school was over. Hinata had proved that he could not only jump, but also spike Kageyama's toss. And then, sometime before that, Kageyama admitted to his new teammates on Karasuno High on how he was scared to toss to no one. Kageyama had said he was afraid. Hinata had said that there was nothing wrong with his toss.

A couple of hours later, he went home with Hinata, who looked up at him with dark brown eyes that reflected the faint sparkles of stars on the distance night sky.

“Thank you for sharing with us about your fear, Kageyama. You must be really hurt back then and it must be really hard to admit it. But you managed to do it and I really appreciate it.”

Kageyama just nodded. His chest was so warm it felt like it was about to burst. And his mouth just felt dry. He figure he'd better say something nice in return, but he was never good at words. Even if he were, Hinata's words were way too kind, too much for Kageyama to think of a decent reply.

Hinata looked forward at the street in front of them before looking back at Kageyama once again, smiling so gently, his eyes squinting and all, and Kageyama was unsure whether he had ever seen anything more beautiful.

“I hope one day you find someone who makes flowers grow in even the saddest parts of you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama felt another gush of warmth on his chest and he nodded, once again surprised by the boy he just knew for less than a week. Hinata was good with words and he was not. Perhaps that was why they were such a good pair on court.

Fifteen years later, Kageyama kissed Hinata on the altar.

After the kiss, the cheer and applause, and the shower of flowers, Kageyama smiled down to Hinata in suit and slightly tidier hair than usual and said, “Thank you for growing flowers in even the saddest parts of me, Hinata.”

Hinata smiled up at him, his squinting brown eyes were watery, and he jumped a little to kiss Kageyama, his husband, his partner in court, now his partner in life too.

And once again they embraced each other under the rain of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> The quote "I hope one day you find someone who makes flowers grow in even the saddest parts of you" belongs to Tumblr user fforestt, who, unfortunately, has deleted their blog. 
> 
> This is a really short drabble but I was very satisfied in writing it. I hope every single one of you also find someone who makes flowers grow in even the saddest parts of you, even when that very someone is yourself.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Links: [My Tumblr](http://hallo-valgus.tumblr.com/) | [Haikyuu!! Forum](http://s15.zetaboards.com/haikyuu_forum/index/)


End file.
